little girl
by i love marshell lee
Summary: new ninja and a new life
1. chapter 1

Flash back 2 months ago

It was a normal day before the ninja found out there was going to be a new ninja. After breakfast Sensei called them for a meeting. When they got there Sensei was stand with Kai's cousin Kaylee.  
"What are you doing here, Kaylee?" Kai asked.

"Der, what do you think? I am the new pink ninja of love and water," she replied.

"Yes, ninja, meet your new team mate," Sensei told them.

"WHAT?" the other ninja exclaimed in surprise.

Present day

Sensei was gone for three weeks getting something for the dragons and it was just Kaylee's luck that Kai was in charge of her.

"Why can't I go fight Lord Garmadon with you guys, Kai?" Kaylee wondered.

"Because you're not ready," was his short reply.

"Yes I am!" she protested. Just then, Lloyd walked into the room.

"Oh, come on, Kai, let her come. I'll keep an eye on her," Lloyd promised. Kai sighed.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, it's your fault," he told him and Lloyd nodded.

In ninjago forest (the ninja split up Kaylee is with Lloyd)

Lloyd pov

Kai is going to kill me, I thought to myself. In the last 10 minutes I have managed to start a fire, which I put out with ice, but then I frosted part of the forest and worst of all, I lost Kaylee.  
Then, I remembered something. Each of us ninja wore phones on our wrists. Oh, I am so stupid! I'll just call her. I hit the button on my phone. No answer. Oh, Kai so going to kill me.

Kaylee pov

YES! I finally lost Lloyd. I will show Kai that I can take care of myself.  
Just then, I spotted Garmadon coming towards me.  
Oh, great, I thought. Just my luck. There's Garmadon.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new ninja. Let me see what you look like," he said.

I took my hat off so he could see my face. "My names Kaylee," I informed him.

"WHAT! You're a girl?" He was clearly surprised.

"Yes, a girl who can do this," I said before I sprayed him with water.

That made him mad. He shot me with the mega weapon and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

LLOYD YOU LOST HER!

No I just don't know were she is

So you lost her

Ya I lost well come on lets fine her

1 hour later

Kai there's a little girl over here Lloyd shouted

What Kai said coming over

There a little girl over here she looks about three

Well grab her we've been looking for an hour she's probably back home don't her.

Lloyd did what kai said and picked her up she kinda look like kaylee

She has curly brown hair just like she does wait is this

Kaylee pov

I woke up and Lloyd was caring me. I didn't like it what that heck are you doing Lloyd kylee the ninja said uh duh why do is sound like a little kid kai. Um you are a little kid it happen to us once but your a lot younger WHAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA finished kai said yes ok when we get home I call sensei and he will get some tomorrows tea great so am stuck like this for three weeks

No ones pov

I can walk you know

Yes but I don't want to loose you again

just let me walk

be quiet before I drop you

I don't think you will

You know me to well

A lot of arguing later

Fine carry me

Were home any way

Now will you let me down

Fine

Yay 2 chapter in one day the next chapter will be up Thursday I like to give a shout out to Iheartninjago2010 for telling me to write more chapter instead of this being a one shot jesus loves you peace out bye next one will be alot loner


	3. bows dresses and beond

no ones pov

ok so I called sensei and he said he would get some tomorrow tea on the way back said kai

great so im stuck like this for 3 more weeks

yes and his set some rules

1. you have to listen to everything we say

2. we are allowed to put you in time out

3. no training

going anywhere or doing anything with one us

5. This ones for you Lloyd you have to take care of her for the rest of the time

I dont mind but why

because I said if something happen it was your fault something happen

oh well like I said I dont mind

well I do i can take care of myself

not right now you cant your 3 Lloyd heres you money go get her some clothes

fine come on Kaylee

Im walking

no your not nya got one of her out stroller your ridding

uh no

uh yes

alot of fight later

fine Kai I will ride in the stupid stroller

in town

Lloyd you can't tell anyone im me

why

cause I dont want anyone to know

then what am i going to tell them

tell them am your kid or something

no

why not

because it be weird for a 17 year to have a three year old daughter

i look a little kai say your baby sitting

fine now lets get you some dresses and bow Lloyd try to put me in a dress I will break your arm

not for three week i'm 3 times your size

they bought the following

7 blue dresses 7 pink dresses 4 red dresses 3 purple dresses 2 blue purple red and pink bows 2 pair of shoe to pairs of boots a jacket 28 pajamas

back home Kaylee's pov

come on Lloyd I don't want to it took 10 min but Lloyd manged to get me in a dress Nya put my springy curly hair in pig tail my dress was pink with puffy sleeves and it said little girl on the front. the worst part is he took a picture and Nya painted my nails. now come on Zane made dinner he said. i tried to gab my jacket and put it on so on no one would see i had a dress on. Lloyd took it from me and heres the really bad part i have to sit in a high chair. i hate lloyd and kai right now.

no ones pov

does she really have a dress on

shut it jay

this chicken really good Zane

thank you Lloyd

after diner

Nya put me in pajamas and they told me to go to bed it was only 7 but i was to tired to argue

thanks for reading if i get at least 3 reviews i will update


	4. AUTHOR NOTE READ

ok first i won't be updating for a wile i am working on my other story ninjago the next chapter sorry i will update as soon as i can but i also thought you should know incase your confused

name: kaylee

power: water and love (she has power over all emotions not just love bit i wanted her to be pink)

color : pink sivler high lights

what she looks like: browm curly hair with pink high lights hazel eye

likes : fighting

hates: dresses

crush: lloyd

Family : kai and nya

best friend: nya


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'll be updating a lot more now because spring break is next week so, Kaylee, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Kaylee: Faith (I love marshall lee) does not own Ninjago or its characters. She only owns me. Well, on with the story! ;-)

-Kaylee's POV- the next morning-

I woke up at five, like every morning, and got myself dressed. As I opened my closet, I groaned in disappointment as I remembered that I have nothing to wear but dresses. I sighed and pulled out the plainest looking dress that I had. It was denim with a denim belt that tied around the waist. The pocket on the top had a tiny pink flower on it. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I HATED PINK! I glanced back at the other dresses. Pink was the main color of almost all of them. Oh, well, I guess I'll have to deal with the pink flower. At least the entire dress wasn't pink.

Once I was dressed, I sat on my bed and looked at the clock. It was still only 5:30. What was I supposed to do until the others got up? Suddenly, I got a great idea. Well, it was a great idea from my point of view. Since Kai and Lloyd have been getting on my nerves lately, I thought it was time for a payback. Hmm, which one should I bother first? I think I'll bug Lloyd first.

Sliding off the side of the bed, I opened my door and tiptoed down the hall to the guys' room. Quietly, I opened the door and the sound of Cole's loud snoring hit my ears followed by the sound of Jay's muttering in his sleep. I shook my head as I entered the room, glancing at each of the guys in turn. I didn't know who any of them could sleep with all the noise. Spotting Lloyd, still lying on his bed sound asleep, I crept over to his bed, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him.

"Lloyd," I whispered, trying not to wake the others.

"What, Kaylee?" he asked, still half asleep. He was lying on his stomach with his arm up over his head; his eyes were still closed.

"I can't sleep," I said in the cutest little kid voice I could muster. I held back a giggle as he groaned loudly.

"You want to come up here with me?" he asked, still not looking at me. I felt my heart skip a beat as he spoke the words that I had never expected him to say.

"Yes!" I answered right away, hoping Lloyd was too sleepy to notice that I was blushing.

"But I thought you were mad at him," I heard a voice in my head say. "so what? I still have a crush on him," I told the voice. "Besides, he just asked me to sleep with him! How am I supposed to refuse?"

I was reminded of the fact that I was still three years old when I tried to climb up on his bed and found that I was too short. Lloyd must've realized this, because he picked me up and set me in bed beside him. I snuggled up next to him and smiled as I felt him put his arm around me before we both went back to sleep.

-9:30 - no one's POV-

Kaylee was still acting like a little kid and annoying both Kai and Lloyd. Whenever either of them would get mad or yell at her, as in Kai's case, the other would say that she was just a little girl and didn't know any better. Before long, though, both of them quickly tired of reminding each other that she was really supposed to be a teenager.

Kai and Lloyd were watching a football game when Kaylee came into the room.

"I want to watch a movie," she told them in a whiney voice. Neither of them looked at her.

"We're in the middle of a football game, Kaylee," Kai replied. Kaylee sighed.

"Ok, fine," she said, climbing onyo Kai's lap. She really didn't like football, but at the same time, she didn't exactly hate it either.

"Decided not to be bratty anymore?" her cousin wondered, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"No, I just don't feel like it right now," Kaylee replied.

"Why do you only bother us?" Lloyd asked her.

"Because you put me in a dress and Kai treats me like a kid," I answered matter of factly.

"Uh, that's because you are one," Kai informed his cousin, looking down at her.

"No, I'm not! I'm a teenager!" she reminded him, looking up at him with a fierce glare on her three year old face.

"No, you're a toddler," he told her.

"Shut up and watch the game before I decide to act like a brat again," Kaylee threatened as she climbed out of Kai's lap. Lloyd rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Whatever, little girl," he teased, putting me on his lap and beginning to play with my hair.

"Lloyd, can I sleep in your bed again tonight? My room feel so much bigger and kinda scary," Kaylee asked shyly.

"Kaylee scawed?" Kai teased her in a babyish voice. Kaylee gave him her fiercest glare.

"Be quiet, Kai! Lloyd, please answer my question," she begged.

"Yeah, whatever, kid," Lloyd said laughing.

"Thanks! Now, like I said before, you'd watch the rest of the game before I start acting like a brat again," Kaylee reminded the two of them.

-After the game-

"I'm going to go train," Kai said as he stood up and left the room.

"I don't want to watch a movie. What do you want to do?" Kaylee asked Lloyd.

"I want to watch you annoy Kai," he told her with a grin.

"How about you let me train?" Kaylee asked him.

"No way, Kaylee, but you can watch me and Kai train if you want," Lloyd said. Kaylee groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you've got to carry me," she told Lloyd, who stared at her in surprise.

"I can't believe I heard you say that. I thought you hated being carried," he reminded her as he picked her up. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm starting to like it," she replied.

-Kaylee POV-

When we got to the training room, Lloyd put me down. Kai looked over at me as I entered and I gave him the puppy dog face that he never can be resist. He laughed and picked me up.

"What are you doing, Kay? You know you're not supposed be in here. Where's Lloyd?" he wondered.

"Right there," I said as Lloyd came in the room.

"She wanted to come watch us train, Kai," Lloyd told the fire ninja.

"No, I wanted to train," I corrected him, looking at Kai with that puppy dog face. "Pretty please, Kai?" I begged.

"Maybe if you asked in baby talk I would let you do the lower levels on the sparing bot," he replied, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Come on, Kai," I begged. He shook his head.

"Baby talk," he told me. I sighed.

"Couwin Kai, wwll wou pwetty pwetty pwease lat me trwain?" I said in the most babyish sounding way I could. Kai and Lloyd laughed like crazy.

"Sorry, I can't let you train. I just really wanted to hear you say that," Kai told me, still laughing. I groaned in annoyance.

"Err, I am really tired of just annoying you! I am going you kill you!" I informed him on a voice just below a yell.

"And just how are you going to do that, little cuz?" Kai asked me. I gave him my most devious look.

"Oh, I'm planning some stuff for when I am normal again," was all I would tell him.

-3:00 - Lloyd POV-

"Kaylee!" I called as I hurried down the hallway, pausing at each doorway to look inside each of the rooms. No Kaylee.

Ugh! I can't believe I've lost her again! I mean how do you lose a three year old? How is that even possible? Well, I guess it is if that three year old is a ninja, I thought to myself. I hope she still has her wrist watch. I dialed her number and it rang once before she answered.

-No ones POV-

"Whats up, Lloyd?" she asked with what sounded like faked cheerfulness.

"Kay, where are you?" was Lloyd's reply.

"Uh…. defiantly not at the skate park," she answered nervously.

"Kaylee! You know you're not supposed to go anywhere without one of us," he scolded her, his voice raised to a yell.

"Yeah, but I want my teenage life back!" she yelled back at him. Lloyd groaned.

"Kay, how did you even get into town without us? You're three," he wondered, lowering his voice.

"Uh, duh, my skateboard. I don't know what the big deal is though. I'm wearing a helmet," she replied.

"The big deal is that Kai is going to kill me if he finds out!" Lloyd told her. He sighed. "Just stay there. I'm coming to get you," he said, but she hung up before he could finish.

-At the skate park - Lloyd's POV-

When I got there everyone was crowded around one half pipe cheering. Oh no. It had to be Kaylee, I thought as I pushed through the crowd of people. Sure enough, it was her.

-No ones POV-

"Oh hey, Lloyd!" Kaylee said as she passed him on the half pipe.

"Ok, Kay, you've had your fun. Now lets get back before Kai realizes you're gone and kills me," Lloyd told her.

"And just how are you going to get me to leave? The only chance you'd have is to get on a skateboard and you can't ride," she teased him as she passed him again.

"What if I told you that if you don't come home, I'll enter you in the Little Miss Ninjago pageant?" he threatened evilly, knowing what her reaction would be. Kaylee's skateboard came to a screeching halt.

"You wouldn't!" she said, glaring at Lloyd.

"Try me," he told her, crossing his arms in determination. She pushed her skateboard farther away from him as she watched him carefully. Lloyd opened his watch and began dialing.

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to make an entry in the Little Miss Ninjago pageant," he said.

"No! Ok, I'm coming!" Kaylee yelled as she rushed over to Lloyd's side and slammer his watch closed, disconnecting his call. Lloyd looked at her with a smirk.

"That's what I thought," he said as picked her up. Kaylee studied him.

"Were you really calling the pageant auditioners?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why do you think I wasn't?" he wondered, but Kaylee say the gleam in his eyes.

"No you weren't!" she told him as she grabbed his watch and opened it. She pushed a button to reveal his recent calls. Her number was at the top of the list. "You didn't call anyone!" she exclaimed, glaring at him. He laughed. "You dirty tricker!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" he asked her and she continued to glare at him.

-That night - 10:00-

"KAYLEE, WHY DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GO SKATEBOARDING WITHOUT TELLING US?" Kai yelled at her. He had just found out about the incident that afternoon and was very mad.

"Um, one, I do it all the time and, two, you would have said no," she answered.

"KAYLEE, WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE A KID AND THINGS ARE MORE DANGEROUS FOR YOU NOW?" he asked her still yelling.

"Kai, stop yelling. I'm fine!" she told him.

"Kay, why don't you go to bed so Kai can calm down," Nya suggested to her cousin. Kaylee sighed.

"Fine," she said as she walked out of room.


	6. CONTEST READ

hey guys if you guy have a facebook instagram or deviantART and think you can draw a cover for little girl or NINJAGO THE NEXT CHAPTER then give me your put up you pic give me your username and all pic from the best and all give you a shout out and tell all my friend to check out your work

SO IF YOU THINK CAN WIN TRY

P.S I MIGHT KEY WORD MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING FOR SECOND AND THIRD PLACE TWO AND IF I CAN THINK OF SOME THING A BIGGER PRIZE FOR FIRST SO PM ME IF YOU GOING TO TRY


	7. authors note please read inportant

i'm sorry i havn't updated in a while but i am having writers block with this one i need some help with if you guys have any ideas or want to join me and work on this sorry i would love to here from you pm me


	8. quit babying me

i cant take credit for this one i was having trouble so i have partner now howling wolf pup and she wrote this

Quit Babying Me

*The Bridge*

Jay, Nya, Kai, Lloyd and Cole were in the discussing some things about Kaylee and what they were going to with her "She isn't going very pleased about this." Jay said in an akward- like tone as he read the blueprints of something he soon was about to construct.

"Hey if Kaylee wants to act like a baby were going to treat her like one."Kai barked as he was leaning on the wall.

"Jay's right I can see you teasing her but seriously a crib and baby care products that just mean!"Nya shouted.

"Relax it's just for one day."Lloyd srugged "... or a week" Lloyd laughed.

Kai and Lloyd were planning on getting Kaylee back for always brothing made a blue print for Jay so he can put bars against Kaylee's bed so she can have a crib and descided to go shoping to buy baby supplies.

"OK then. Lloyd and Jay you get to working on Kaylee's bed while me and Cole head to the store" Kai instructed."Kai do you really have to do this? What if she's not acting like a baby on purpose" Nya asked a bit annoyed.

" Yes , yes I do" and with that he and Cole headed out.

"Come on Jay let's get to work" Lloyd said

"OK" Jay responded Nya sighed and shook her head

*Game Room*

Zane was told to keep Kaylee busy while the others were planning.

"Woo Hoo new high score!" Kaylee cheered after she just finished playing a video game, Fist to Face 2.

"Great job" Zane praised the three year old. Zane was also told about the planning but didn't want to be much involved.

" I know right it's what I do. Ever sense I beat Jay's high score no one's come close to beating mine!" Kaylee boasted.

" Yea that's cool, but hey -!. What happened to Kai's high scores! Kaylee,did you delete Kai's high scores "

Zane looked at Kaylee who was giving him the innocent look: her hands were behind her back, she looking at the floor to avoid eye contact and slowly sliding her foot across the floor."Noooo" she said slowly and softly. Zane read somewhere toddlers like her lie to avoid getting to trouble, Zane was starting to believe she wasn't acting like a baby on purpose.

"Kaylee" Zane said as he sat down on the floor to get to her level and tilted her head up.

"are you lying to me cuz you think I'm going to get you in trouble."Zane asked with a friendly smile on his face."..."Kaylee didn't respond busy looking at the floor again. "Huh Kaylee?" Zane asked again.

"uh huh.''she whimpered looking down and turning her head to the side.

"Look ,I'm not got to get you in trouble "he casually said which made kaylee look up

"but, Kai may pretty unhappy"at this Kaylee went back to her innocent look."So if Kai asks about it i'll take the blame, try not to do it again OK"

"OK"Kaylee said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we get something to eat for lunch?"Zane asked Kaylee.

"Great cuz i'm starving!'' Zane chuckled at her excitement but then notice she wasn't following him out the door."What's wrong?'' to answer his question Kaylee raised her arms and walked up to him, hoping he would get the hint. After a minute he got it and lifted Kaylee up and walked out the room.

*The Store*  
Cole and Kai was just about finished getting the things they needed for the plan yet none of them knew how Kaylee was going to react to the plan.

"Your crueler than I thought" Cole laughed to Kai as he and Kai was carrying some of the things for Kaylee.

So far the got : baby care kit ,3 bottles, , 2 pink hoodies with flowers on it with 2 skirts to match it , 3 pajamas , a pair of tennis shoes ,a diaper bag to hold all the items,5 cans of baby food and 1 leather of baby formula.  
"Crule is such a strong word, I prefer payback " Kai laughed back.

"So you think we got everything we need to take care of Kaylee?"Cole asked."cuz it feels like these bags are getting hevier buy the minute" "Yeah we got everything, lets head back to the Bounty"

*Kaylee's room*  
*WHAM* "Owwwww! Lloyd you hit my hand with the hammer, again!" Jay whinned."S...sor...sorry Jay my...my bad at this."Lloyd weakly chuckled

"this is the 5th time you've done that!" Jay said rubbing his hand. Lloyd was told by Jay to hit the nails in the bars with the hammer while Jay holds the nail in but instead ending up hitting Jay's hand.  
"Look, why don't you hand me the wood and i'll do the hammering OK." Jay said, quickly taking the hammer away from Lloyd. Lloyd had a shy smile on his face."So when are you going to finish the crib?"Lloyd was so curious to ask.  
"Right after I nail in these last to bars in to the end "OK... what do think."Jay said as he stepped back. There were four bars with a top bar on either side of Kaylee's bed made out hand carved wood to make sure it was strong.  
Jay also added small sliding wheels to the side of the bars so the bars can slide lower or higher."It looks great let's get out of here and close the door before Kaylee see us in here .We also gotta wait for Kai and Cole to-." "Were home!"Jay and Lloyd herd down the hallway."Lets go" Lloyd said.

*Dining Room*  
Kai dumped the diaper bag filled with things he bought Kaylee on the table. He was just about to pull some things out of the bag but stopped when he suddenly herd-

"What took you so long ,did you bring me anything?"Kaylee was standing at the door, looking a bit curious.

"No!"then Kai remembered the bag in his hands"...actually yes "Kai said with a smirk.  
Then Kaylee saw a bag in Kai's hands it looked a lot like a laptop bag but Kai wouldn't buy a laptop. The bag was pink with butterflies on it which was another hint, also it had a baby bottle in one of the pockets and looked rather stuffed

."Wait a minute kayle gasped I...I..I know whats in that bag."Kaylee stated with a quiver.  
"Great now you know it's time to get down to business "Kai said in a dark tone voice. After Kai said this Kaylee turned on her heels and took of running and Kai went chasing after her ,Kai dived down to catch Kaylee but missed greatly.

"Guys I could use your help catching her " Kai yelled though out the ship as he got up from off the floor. Kai stood there and saw Kaylee run down the hall and turn a corner to the right.


End file.
